Junkions Gone Wild!
Summary: Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... Krithella IV Krithella IV, the jewel of the seven systems, a world lush and full of beautiful temples and walkways, the people living in harmony with nature and the land, though... now the planet seems to be covered in pods, with... Junkions swarming all over it? Krithella IV. A world of peace, beauty and... construction work? For this fine world with its fabled crystal of power has been visited by what look to be gigantic garbage pods that have descended to every corner of the globe, spilling out Junkions of all shapes and sizes as they ignore the inhabitant's cries of anger, and simply work on dismantling every building in sight, singing "Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to work we go!" rather cheerfully. One of the Junkions, a portly fellow by the name of Banquo stands atop a hill with goggles in a hand as he stares at a volcano. "Dinner is served, the crystal is in there! Super mega bonus! Extra life points!" Galvatron's white-knuckling Cyclonus' flight yoke, even though technically Cyclonus can fly himself and the controls are unnecessary. "For many a year I have had this crystal high on the list of treasures I desire! Now to have it within my grasp, quick on the heels of the riches gleaned from the supernova-chain... I lead a twice-charmed life, Cyclonus! Make haste, I can hardly wait to hold the mysterious power of the crystal in my hand!" One of the many Junkions that has swarmed out of the pods is the un-Junkion looking Junk-lizard. Lee-Zard's optics are bright yellow, with faded clips from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves playing on them. While many of he Junkions are going about the dirty business of ripping apart the scenery, Lee-Zard is instead slowly making in the direction indicated by Banquo, towards the volcano and the cystal. "Accessing Snow White memory tracks: Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go!!" He sings merrily. Cyclonus makes subtle correcticons to his flight path as they enter the planet's atmosphere, quickly breaking through the cloud layer, which gives them a clear view of the garbage pods that have imbeded themselves in the surface and the Junkions flowing out of them. "It seems you are not the only ones who wish that, My Lord...the Junkions have arrived before us. Shall I commence their destruction?" As soon as reports filter in about the activity on Krithella IV, Autobots were dispatched to deal with the problem. The autobot shuttle touches down a fair distance away from the disturbance, and first to come out is the massive, imposing form of Ultra Magnus, advancing rapidly upon the site of the junk pods -- recognizing the style and build almost immediately, "Junkions," he remarks under his breath as he rushes forward, blue eyes looking over those assembled -- and not yet noticing the approaching forms of Cyclonus and Galvatron. "I should have known. Alright, Autobots! Let's see what these Junkions are up to!" And who else is that? Why, its the Junkion Leet who is following along with Lee-Zard and some generic yet tasteless Junkions, heading to the volcano. In one hand he is dragging a windowframe that he seems to have looted from a building, and in the other, a very very small waterpistol. "Levelup ahead! But player two has entered the arena, we need to find a warpgate!" he shouts, as he looks up at the Decepticons Scrapper is riding in style tonight. The Constructicon is within Arachnae's passenger section, idly flicking switches at random to see what they do. He's heard that some Autobots can actually be driven by human drivers, and he's curious whether Sweepcraft (or whatever kind of hybrid Arachnae is) is also the same way. "So what do you think, Arachnae? With the limitless power we can gain from the crystal, /and/ the energon we got during the rush, I think we're going to be downright unstoppable." Smokescreen follows after Ultra Magnus- he glances up at the sight of the incoming Decepticons- and then blinks, optics flitting to the Junkions. "...Doesn't make any sense." he says- and then glances over his shoulder at the rest of the 'bot contingent- as if THEY might have some idea. Galactic Police Hovercruiser. somehow arrives on the planet, probably having slipped into the Galactic Police HQ parking lot and 'replaced' one of the hover cars there. For now he is content to let the Galactic cops at his wheel think they control him. With the siren blaring they zip across the planet from where they landed their shuttle, heading for where the crystal is. Not because they know about it but because they have some unconcious sense of where they have the most chance of dying. Markdown soon follows Ultra Magnus out of the shuttle, and throws up his hands in dismay. "What the HECK? They're looting everything? I know they've got a big project going on, but come on! If they need construction materials so badly they can mine for them or buy them fair and square! They must've been watching too many Communist propaganda films or something." He looks up at Magnus. "So... uh... how are we going to stop them? We're not going to have to shoot them, are we?" Voidcraft (Arachnae) is on Cyclonus' tail, following her leader and his cooler than thou ride while trying not to giggle in an indignified way. Scrappers pushing buttons. "Unstopabble is so yestervorn, Scrapper. We shouldn't settle for anything less than Universally dominating these cycles." Galvatron grimaces at the sight of Junkions swarming over the planet's surface. "Junkions! That accursed scraplet-spawn! Who knew there were so many? Cyclonus, see to their reduction!" Cyclonus replies by banking to the right, engines flaring briefly to assist with the sharp turn, before lining up on the ranks of swarming Junkions, before his lasers blast away at the Junkions beneath him as he flies over them with his engines screaming. He flies past them, banking sharply upward to the left, before turning and preparing for another pass. Scrapper flicks a few more switches and nods, "Universally dominating, eh? Hmm. Well we do want to domin- hail Galvatron-ate the universe, so I suppose that one works as well." The Constructicon pauses in his random attempts to figure out how Arachnae works and looks out at whatever viewscreens or windshields she might have to see what's going on outside. Scrapper dislikes these space missions. It's too far out of his element, and he's the only Decepticon here who needs to hitch a ride with someone else. Galvatron doesn't count, of course. "Klingons off the starboard bow!" Lee-Zard replies to Leet, merrily scampering along as they head towards the volcano. "His optics flicker vividly, with clips of various Star Trek ship explosions. "Bzz, Star Trek files courrupted by StarCraft.exe. We need more vespene gas!" Dispite the potentially dangerous appearabce of the Decepticons, Lee-Zard continues to head towards the volcano. As the Autobots and Decepticons arrive, Banquo holds up a large toy walkie talkie. "Incoming, more dinner guests than expected! Commence cancellation procedures! Gamblor! Data-Rayp, Daav-Matthews, show the Autobots to their seats! Doctor Bong! Take the Decepticons to the smoking lounge!" At this order, a bevvy of odd Junkions stop their looting and run at the Autobots. Gamblor, a junkion wearing a bandit costume with only one arm, who looks like he turns into a fruit machine, and Data-Rayp and Daav-Matthews, a pair of Junkions both wearing university sweaters, and carrying ping pong balls and cups of beer, shouting "HUT HUT HUT!" Meanwhile, there is a rumble and under the approaching Decepticons bursts a gigantic robot with a square head and a large robo-cigar in one hand... the dreaded Doctor Bong! And lasers start to shoot from the cigar, straight at Cyclonus! Galvatron slides open Cyclonus' canopy and leaps out of it as the atomic-powered starship streaks over the Junkion-spotted terrain, clearing a path. He falls towards the ground, shadow growing over one of the Junkions. "Game over man, game over!" exclaims the Junkion just before Galvatron slams into him feet-first and crushes him into the ground. "They're comin' outta the goddamn WALLS!" another shouts towards their leader, Banquo, moments before Galvatron backhands him a hundred yards into a weird alien pawnshop full of weird alien acoustic guitars. Voidcraft (Arachnae) chuckles, "Stop hitting those buttons on the left. They don't do anything. Just there to keep passengers occupied and let them think they're doing something. If you want to take over weapons though, grab the yoke. I'll keep us in the air." The craft wingovers, momentarily upside down before righting herself, follwing in Cyclonus' path of destruction. "Besides, universally dominate has such a nicer ring to it." Cyclonus keeps a level flight as Galvatron opens his canopy but, once the Decepticon warlord has headed groundwards, Cyclonus starts to engage in an erratic weaving course to avoid the laser blasts issuing from the tip of the cigar before he flies up, flips over, and then flies upside down at Dr. Bong with his own lasers blasting at the robot's head. Galactic Police Hovercruiser. stops as the Galactic Cops spots a local stall with some baked goods on it. They purchases a few donut like items, get back in the hover-cruiser and drive off. The stop a second time as they spot a Junkion drop something on the ground. Though all they do is ticket the guy for littering. As so they drive on, navigating through the crowds of Junkions towards the Volcano when their vehicle suddenly goes 'As you command, HAIL GALVATRON!' This gets an odd look at each other for a moment before one comments, "You leave the radio on the wrong channel agai? I told you I don't like your facist music taste you know." "No, Markdown. I'd rather not resort to violence, here. The Junkions are our allies. Let's just find who's in charge and get to the bottom of what they're up to -- through talk...ing...?" Ultra Magnus' sentence trails the moment that he hears the sudden burst of laserfire. He looks up, staring at the imposing purple form of Cyclonus' jet mode, and the advancing Arachnae. "Looks like we might have some bigger problems to deal with--" Except that the Junkions are running right at them now. Optics widening, Ultra Magnus holds out a hand. "Stop! What's going on here? What are you Junkions up to?" He looks towards the rampaging Galvatron and the gigantic Doctor Bong, frowning distinctly. "... This is just bizarre. What is going on here, exactly?" The words come a bit fast; Ultra Magnus doesn't want to waste time with words when Galvatron is blowing up Junkions sky high. Smokescreen blinks as the Junkions come a rushing in- and then he soon holds up a hand. "Hold on!" he says, "Before we get TOO hasty...Gamblor, right?" he looks over at the one-armed bandit, "I've got twelve astroliters of high-octane energon that tells me I can beat BOTH of them at Ener-Pong." he nods at that and crosses his arms...and then makes a quick aside to Magnus & Co. "I can handle these guys. Go stop the 'cons!" Leet Turns round, staring at Discord as he sees the Decepticon approaching. "And now for a police warning - look out, the fuzz!" he yells to Lee-Zard. "I'll hold him off, better to fight and die than live with the knowledge that I ran!" Holding the window frame above his head, he runs at the car. "I'll defenestrate you!" Galvatron levels a finger at Ultra Magnus, whom for some reason he has some kind of beef with. A Junkion is hanging onto Galvatron's forearm, biting it and loudly intoning "NOM NOM NOM" as it does so, but it doesn't seem to be able to get through Galvatron's armor. "Ultra Magnus, is this your doing? An army of Junkion berserkers as a secret weapon to be unleashed where you see fit to lay waste to anything I might covet? I didn't think you had it in you!" snarls Galvatron, kicking a Junkion's head clean off. "Ah," Scrapper says, "But their function is destroyed the moment you tell your passenger what they do. Or, what they don't do." Scrapper is about to start pressing buttons on the right, but then thinks about it. This could easily be a trick, no? Tell the person the buttons on the left don't do anything, when in fact they do. Scrapper reaches over to the left, but then pauses. But perhaps it's reverse psychology. Tell the person they don't do anything so they'll think they /do/ do anything and concentrate there, but in reality? They don't actually do anything. The Constructicon refrains from pressing anything for now while he considers this, instead grabbing control of the weapons. "Done and done. You are locked and loaded. Lets toss out some junk, shall we?" If they are about to engage, the enormous tank rumbling down the ramp after his fellows was considering that action, "You ready?" he asks, "I'd rather not tangle with them, y'know. Magnus, couldn't you do some of tha--" he paused, distant laserfire putting an end to that idea. He moves from tank into jet mode and blasting off above, where he sketched internal mental pictures of the air and sky sectors mapping in his neural net. He sighs to himself. At Smokescreen's words, Gamblor stops and looks at his two companions. His arm flicks down and on his chest, his fruit machine wheels line up with three ticks. Data-Rayp smiles and passes Smokescreen a ping pong ball... but in his other hand is a laser pistol. A DEADLY game of ping-pong! Cyclonus's blasts at Doctor Bong's head damage him somewhat, but he turns to face the flying menace, and with a "BONG!" puffs a gigantic plume of acidic cigar-smoke straight at him! Markdown points at the incoming Junkions. "But they're coming right at us, sir!" He gives a glance at Smokescreen, and nods. "Well, alright, if you think you can distract them, go ahead. I'm trying to try and drive ahead and cut those other Decepticons off." He points his thumb over in the direction of Arachnae, up in the air. "Wish me luck!" Transforming into his Hummer mode, Markdown's engine roars as he speeds past the Junkions and weaves through the ranks. "Hey, guys! I got a great deal for you... stay out of my way, and I won't run you the hell over!" "Doctor Bong functioning at 110 percent!" Lee-Zard quips as he peers over his green shoulder to observe the action. "Activate gansta protocols:You ain't gonna take me alive, coppahs! Nyah! Put a cap in his aft!" Lee-Zard replies, and continues to scamper onward towards his goal. Voidcraft (Arachnae) snickers, "Indeed. Is it really destroyed?" The craft slides way from Cylonus, on her own hunting path now, content to let Scrapper shoot at whatever lies in her path. Weapons spatter-pip a cycling series of ballistic rounds indespersed with an electrical *ZOT* now and again. "Junk tossing it is!" Cyclonus is suddenly enveloped by the smoke, the substance coating his surfaces and beginning to eat into the paint, before he transforms into his robot mode and flies forward to wrap an arm around the cigar. He then swings himself up onto it, sword held in his right hand, before he leaps up and lunges at Bong's right eye with his sword pointed at it. The Junkion Galvatron had pitched into the pawnshop reaches up and catches the severed head as it goes flying, and screws it onto his own shoulder. "Thanks, bub!" "Ain't no thing but a chicken wing!" the new two-headed Junkion says to himself. The cops inside the hovercruiser panic as Leet comes charging at them, they're not trained for danger. Chaos erupts as the driver jerks the steering wheel to the left, and donuts go flying. This provokes Discord enough, his insides have just been violated! Transforming he ejects the two cops as he does so, rising up to his robot mode as his prowl-like head clicks into place. He considers the approaching Junkion, "Hands on your head, you are under arrest for attempted interference in the plans of the Decepticon Emporer." Smokescreen pauses, looking down at the ping pong paddle...and then to the laser pistol. "Well, that's how it's gonna be, is it?" he asks- glancing over his shoulder as the other 'bots run along...hey, three Junkions, nothing that he can't handle, right? He pauses, then otes. "...You guys have a table?" With the Junkions distracted, Ultra Magnus turns his focus back onto Galvatron, eyes narrowing as he produces his massive plasma rifle. "-My- doing? I don't presume to order around living beings like I owned them, Galvatron. That's -your- trick." Giving a very displeased frown, Magnus levels his weapon at Galvatron, looking stern and determined. "You must be growing madder as the days go by, Galvatron. Give it up and leave this planet -immediately-. We won't stand for any more of your mindless destruction here!" At Smokescreen's words, Gamblor gives a wave and Banquo comes over. The portly Junkion grimaces at Smokescreen. "Have at you!" And then... he transforms into a table, complete with a metal banquet laid out on it. Daav-Matthews bounces the ball up and down expectantly... and then hits it at Smokescreen! Meanwhile, Doctor Bong's right eye is slashed by Cyclonus. "By jove!" the gigantic mech exclaims, taking out a monacle and placing it over his damaged optic. "Time for a little bit of medication I think. Murdeer! Barnakill! Attack!" At his cry, spring out two junkions, Murdeer, who turns into a robotic deer, and Barnakill, a very very slow Junkion who turns into a giant robot barnacle. Both of them fly into the air, after Scrapper and Arachnae. Scrapper watches the screens as Arachnae and other Decepticons bombard the Junkions from the air. Not being a particularly terrific flyer, the Constructicon sticks to helping to coordinate (ie, bugging Arachnae) from up here within the Voidcraft. "What's wrong with all these Junkions?" he mutters. "I mean, more wrong than normal. I thought they were on the Autobots' side." "Alright, I wasn't expecting that." Smokescreen is forced to admit. But then, the PONG is ON(g). Now, Smokescreen isn't a champion table tennis player...he is, however, pretty fast nonetheless. And so, he swings his own paddle wildly- yet accurately, hitting the ball with a resounding (well, not really) *thwok!* Cyclonus glances to his left and right as the two other Junkions appear into the air as he bounces off Bong's forehead, cutting in the boosters in the soles of his feet, before flying back toward Bong's head to blind the other optic. Scrapper notices a flashing light from within Arachnae's cockpit. "Oh oh, looks like we've got two on our tail, Arachnae. One's a lot slower than the other. Think you can take care of them?" he asks. "Mindless destruction? MINDLESS?" replies Galvatron, sounding incensed. "You don't know the meaning of the word, Magnus! If you want to see mindless destruction, these Junkions are the very definition!" A Junkion leaps at Galvatron brandishing a giant cricket bat and shouting "Don't point that gun at my mum!" but Galvatron intercepts the swing and side-kicks the Junkion into a tree. "Are you telling me that this is sheer COINCIDENCE, Magnus? That these Junkions just so HAPPENED to arrive on this planet at the same time as you and I?" At Discord's words, Leet automatically puts his hands above his head. "Don't shoot!" he squeaks. "Its not my fault, its the man, keeping me down!" He starts to cough, his cough sounding a lot like the words "OH GOD LEE-ZARD HELP ME COUGH COUGH" Voidcraft (Arachnae) considers as systems register the tails before Scrapper adds his two cents. "Shouldn't be a problem." If it was, she wouldn't tell Scrapper that, after all. Why worry the mech? Engines brighten and she noses upwards, "You don't get spacesick do you?" Conversational tone as she going verticle before cutting them out to fall backwards and loop around-over. A belated "Hold on, this might get tricky." Altimeter registers the ground coming up rather quickly. Then weapons once more spit out her paltry offering to the war gods. "I think," Ultra Magnus begins, free hand twisting into a fist as Galvatron once more brutalizes the Junkions around him, "that whatever their reason is for being here, it likely has better -reason- and -purpose- than anything you had planned -- or anything you've ever had planned. I think these Junkions have better intentions than you do..." Magnus points his rifle squarely at Galvatron, the weapon beginning to thrum with life. "... and I think you better stop abusing them and get out of here before I make you regret it. Right. Now. Last warning, Galvatron." Discord has his regulation issue police gun out and pointed at Leet, "A likely story. Next you will say the fleshbags made you do it. Now lets get you into some cuffs." Discord hears the coughing, "Sorry, no phone call under Decepticon law." And discord proceeds to smack Leet on the head with his nightstick. All the while the two Galactic Police Officers look on, wondering how long their hover-cruiser has been able to transform... and just when they will get their alien-donuts back. Markdown eventually finds himself with a small army of Junkions clinging to him. "Geeze, I feel like I'm in a zombie movie!" To which the Junkions reply: "BRAINS! BRAAAAAINS! BRAAAAAIIINS!" Angrily shouting, "Dammit, shut up!" Markdown drives up onto the curb of one of the city blocks and scrapes the hitchhiking Junkions against a building, sparks flying as they howl from the rough treatment. Markdown pulls away, and the Junkions on that side let go and tumble back into the streets, and the capitalist Autobot repeats the process for the ones on the other side. However, he still has one on his roof, so Markdown accelerates to 90 mph, then abruptly hits the brakes. The Junkion on top goes flying into a crowd of his fellows, bowling them all over. "Heh, thanks guys!" Markdown snickers as he drives over their bodies, bouncing around on his suspension. The Junkions emit a chorus of "Ow!"'s as he passes over them. Lee-Zard turns, and scampers back towards the cowering L33+, and the Decepticop Discord. "Searching, query 'police':Acessing Fashion Police: You're under arrest for wearing black and white after Labor Day!" He shouts at Discord, with a slight lisp. "Augh! Nononono, this will just not do! Let's see what we can do about those roots, hmm?" And Lee-Zard srarts splashing Discord with bleach. "No," Scrapper lies, holding on tight as Arachnae suddenly goes verticle. If he had teeth, he'd be clenching them. If his knuckles could, they'd be white. If he had a stomach, it'd be in his throat. The Constructicon is relatively silent as he withstands the loop de loop that Arachnae performs. He doesn't like going through maneuvers like that, but he hates getting shot out of the sky a whole lot more. Murdeer is in hot pursuit of Arachnae, firing lasers from his robo-antlers. Barnakill is still pretty far behind, wobbling over the ground as he hovers loosely and then fires a tiny little laser. Contrary to the laws of physics, the laser is also really really really slow, and you can see it travelling in the air. Arachnae's lasers hit his armour, but he is undamaged, being a barnacle has some advantages after all. Smokescreen's ping-pong ball pops off the table and lands in Data-Rayp's beer cup. At this, the Junkion's head literally explodes, leaving Gamblor standing there in shock. His arm clicks, and his chest shows three skull and crossbones. And then he starts to advance on Smokescreen angrily... Doctor Bong swats at Cyclonus in the air, the huge mech lumbering, taking out a stethoscope that starts to fire missiles. "Now tell me about your mother!" he booms as he twirls a gigantic moustache. The new two-headed Junkion staggers towards Galvatron with a laser axe in one hand and a laser nunchuck in the other. "Who's on first?" asks one head. "That's what I'm asking!" exclaims the other. "You dare to issue ME a warning, Magnus?" scoffs Galvatron, turning to lift the two-headed Junkion over his head. These things are even more subnormal than the usual wretched filthy life-forms you surround yourself with! If you love your mentally defective allies so much, you are welcome to JOIN THEM... in OBLIVION!" He hurls the Junkion bodily at Magnus in a powerful overhand throw! "Lol wut," says the Junkion as it sails through the air, flailing its arms and legs. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Airborne Junkion. Cyclonus flies past the slowly moving arm that sweeps through the air toward him, flying around and past Dr. Bong's head as the missles launch, before moving toward Ultra Magnus as he levels his weapon at Galvatron. Even as the Junkion collides wiht Magnus's body he sheathes his sword before attempting to slide his arms over Magnus's to hold him still. "I recommended that you cease this course of action, Magnus." Leet continues to hold up his hands as Discord starts to hammer him into the ground, sinking up to his knees. He then stares at Lee-Zard with the bleach. "Lee-Zard, I hope that is totall the crystal or you're going to be losing some skill points! Also you need Mr Muscle for that!" Taking out a bottle of Mr Muscle, he starts to throw it at Discord too! You strike Discord with Mr Muscle. Voidcraft (Arachnae) oopses softly as some of Murdeer's lasers sear into and across a wing. "Now that's just unfriendly." Muttered before the craft knifes into another manuver, a looping stall turn so she can head towards the two Junkions, all barrels blazing, "This could get rough, Scrapper. Want me to blackout the visuals?" Engines rumble as she puts on the speed. Smokescreen pauses at that- "...Huh." Smokey says, eyeing the felled Junkion. Then again, being a Junkion, it'll probably be fine anyway. "Guess I'll just have to try my luck!" he says- and then springs forward so as to give Gamblor's one arm a CRANK! "I've never met a game I couldn't beat." he says, grinning. "No, I'd rather see the terrifying approach of the Junkions than have to imagine it," Scrapper says. He watches as the deer Junkion and the barnacle Junkion try to outmaneuver the voidcraft. "You better not get shot down by Junkions, Arachnae. Neither of us will ever hear the end of it." Scrapper calls up a damage report on Arachnae's systems, though there isn't much he can do from in here. "If you need to surprise them, I can hop out and start blasting." Voidcraft (Arachnae) smirks inwardly. "No, surprise is running them down like the debris they are." Wings ratchet back, reangling as she heads for the lead Junkion. "Lets play chicken, shall we?" As the Junkion flies like a would-be transforming missile, Ultra Magnus starts to move. Though he swiftly outsteps Cyclonus' attempt to get a hold of him with a declaration of, "I'm not ceasing -anything- until you get off this plan--argh!" Magnus is cut off, unfortunately, by the impact of the Junkion against his armored frame. Massive hands snap up to grip the smaller robot as he impacts, the blow enough to stagger the City Commander sevreal paces. He pauses, eyes narrowed. "Get out of here, quickly," he offers to the Junkion as he sets the Transformer down, optics refocusing on Galvatron. "If anyone's joining oblivion here today, Galvatron... it's -you-!" Rushing forward, Magnus leaps into the air straight for Galvatron, intent on just -tackling- the Decepticon tyrant with all the force he can muster. Becoming the cleanest Decepticon going, Discord growls, his face shield sliding into place so his face is covered, "Household cleaning products are forbidden by Decepticon Law 27833.1." Apparently some Decepticon must have had a plan foiled in a human cleaning factory at some point, insane laws or what. "Resisting arrest will only lead to more jail time, or death." Discord then proceeds to use his nightstick on Leets face. "Certainly," Scrapper says, agreeing to challenge the Junkions to the game of chicken. He minimizes the damage report window and instead calls up the emergency procedures window to find out if Arachnae is equipped with driver's side airbags or not. He reads the fine print on the emergency procedures brochure out loud, "'In the event of a water landing, all passengers are probably dead anyhow'. The heck?" Discord strikes you with Nightstick (not the Nebulon) to the face! for 5 points of damage. "Kay," the two-headed Junkion replies to Magnus, skipping away and singing a song about frogs. Gamblor's arm is pulled by Smokescreen and the dials on his chest whirl round to show coins. With a cry and a *ching ching ching* coins start to fall out of his slot, and then all his internals too, as he falls to the ground and starts to try to pick them up in pain. Meanwhile, in front of Arachnae... the HECK? Barnakill has somehow managed to get really close, and is trying to attach himself to the voidcraft's hull! Is this the end for our Decepticon hero, defeated by a robot barnicle? Only time will tell! Galvatron cackles triumphantly as he sees Cyclonus over Magnus' shoulder, even as the larger Autobot topples him to the ground. "Ultra Magnus, you never did know when to step back and just let bad things happen to good people," he sneers, trying to kick Magnus off of him with a rapidly rising knee. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Rising Knee. Cyclonus may have missed his attempt to grasp Cyclonus Magnus but, as the Autobot lunges forward and tackles Galvatron, Cyclonus is on the move as well as he moves toward the pair. He reaches down in an attempt to wrap his right arm across Magnus's neck as the Autobot flies up with the general idea of twisting around and slamming Magnus into the ground. Cyclonus strikes Ultra Magnus with Smash. Smokescreen winces a bit as Gamblor falls to pieces (literally), but shakes his head. "Sorry buddy- win some, lose some!" and with that, he springs forward and transforms, speeding through the chaotic scenery- Junkions fighting Autobots, Junkions fighting Decepticons, Decepticons fighting Autobots...and all around them, they're trying to tear the planet apart! And then, a thought strikes Smokescreen. He skids to a halt beside a couple of Junkions, and hmms. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" He asks. If nothing else, he'll be able to say that he tried! "ACK!" The craft stalls, dropping and flat spinning, "Get it iff, get it off!" Snarls Arachnae, no response to the 'In case of a water landing..' comment from Scrapper, "It's trying to suck out my insides!!!" Paranoia, thy name is evil decepticon scientist who would think of an attack just like that.. Really. "POLICE BRUTALITY! Help, help, I'm being opressed!" Lee-Zard cries, covering his little junkion head to shield himself from the blows from Discord... that are being struck upon Leet. Lee-Zard optics flash red instead of yellow, and he strikes a pose lifted from an old kung fu movie. "You want the truth? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" He says, his mouth not synchin with his words. "Everybody was kung fu fightiiing, those fists wre fast as lightning! Whoa hwa! Here comes the big boss, let's get it on!" Lee-Zard cries, anf flings himself towards Discord's face. Lee-Zard strikes Discord with Lee-Zard Kung Fu!. H12 Hummer coming to a stop just under Arachnae, Markdown begins to fire up at her with his laser pistol. "HEY! Down here, Decepticon! Your little operation here is OVER! Now run back home to your stupid shark city!" He squeezes off a few more shots, but is careful not to hit the Junkions, despite running over and badly mauling a few of them earlier. Markdown misses Voidcraft (Arachnae) with his disruptor attack. Leet is smacked in the face by the nightstick. Unfortunately this means his head FLIES off at the smash, landing away, as his body runs about trying to find it. "Oh no, my head is a little man, I will LOG OFF IN DISGUST!" he shouts through his disembodied head, finally finding it and placing it on his shoulders. Backwards. "You broke my heart!" he cries to Discord, as some sparks leap off him from the damage, arcing towards the Decepticon You strike Discord with electricity. "Heh, if I had an energon cube for every time I heard that, Arachnae..." Scrapper chuckles. "Ok, open up, I'm out there to kick its robo-barnacled tailpipe, Arachnae!" As the voidcraft does so, Scrapper activates his own anti-gravs, flying outside and twisting around, souped up laser pistol already in hand. "This is how we Decepticons deal with the mentally incompetent!" he shouts at the Junkion, loosing several blasts from up close, trying to dislodge him from Arachnae's hull. That solid kick launches Magnus -- albeit briefly -- into the air, soaring for a few scant minutes before he is given a helping hand towards the ground with Cyclonus' sudden grip-and-smash. His body cracks against the earth hardly, spiderline cracks forming against the ground as he lets out a pained grunt. "Ungh... should have known you Decepticons don't know the idea of a fair fight..." But as he speaks, Magnus rips up onto his feet. The longer he can keep both of them occupied, the longer they'll stay away from the Junkions; so, he seeks to accomplish this... by firing off both of his missiles at Galvatron, red rockets flaring as they cut through the air towards the purple tyrant's chest plate. "... but I'm not giving up. -Ever-." Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Missiles . The Junkion Smokescreen is talking to looks like he turns into a busstop, and is currently removing the front door to a house. "Greetings traveller!" he exclaims. "This scheduled stop is to get supplies for Cineplex! Arriving in one week, no delays expected, refreshments en route!" He takes out a box of juice and sips it as he works. Meanwhile Scrapper is shooting poor Barnakill who is sitting on Arachnae doing... not a lot really. A little tentacle pokes out of the top and starts to feeble whip at Scrapper! And then behind scrapper, flies... MURDEER! And that Junkion starts shooting brownish rockets from its behind! Oh no! Stock Car rumbles his engine a bit. "Is that so?" he asks. "...What's Cinaplex been up to recently? Haven't seen her in awhile..." and the pieces begin to fall into place- not a complete picture yet, but still better than what he had before. He transforms up into his robot mode, then glances around- ducking under a blast of stray laser fire from...somebody. "Crap!" Voidcraft (Arachnae) pops the canopy to let Scrapper out at the barnacle-bot, sidesliding as a round of fire streams upwards from below. "Seems like there's another and - Egads!" Brown missles.. egads. "Look out, Scrapper!" The skin of the craft electrifies itself like a high voltage fence set on 'steamed goodness'. Galvatron spins around twice and slams into the ground face-first in a fireball, but picks himself up only a moment later, rolling up onto one knee with his cannon pulsing with energy! "Then I'll have to see that you have NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!" he shouts over the unmistakeable KRAKA-CHOOM sound. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Fusion Cannon (standard output). Discord gets kicked in the... well face shield since his face is completely covered. He looks less than impressed. He even laughs, thinking this should be easier than he thought it would be. And that is when Leet electrocutes him, badly. He jitters for a moment, his head spinning before it comes to rest facing to the side, "Unable to process... emergency reinforcements required, accessing databanks." Discord kicks into auto, unfortunately instead of accessing Decepticon records, he access his files on humans, and so suddenly hundreds of keystone cops appear, charging for the Junkions attacking Dicord. Monster Truck emerges from a building through a mob of his fellow Junkions, His chain lugged over a shoulder lassoed around a huge bundle of unknown stolen treasures, dragging the load as he sings, "Swing low... sweet chaaaaariot... coming foth to carry me hooooome..." He pauses and peers around. "Da fuzz! We've been ratted out here, boys!" He slings the end of his chain up around a light post, hanging his loot up to swing in the riotous air. "Beligerency forever!" He runs and leaps like a rocker from a stage out upon the Autobot/Decepticon masses! Scrapper nods approvingly as Barnakill is shot at. The feeble whip wraps around Scrapper's lime green arm, but he's much too strong for something like that. He yanks on the tentacle, trying to rip Barnakill right off the voidcraft. Feeling pretty good about himself, Scrapper prepares to engage additional Junkions when Arachnae suddenly shouts to him. He doesn't stop to look around and find out what she's warning about. No, he just /ducks/, and the brown missiles fly over him, missing by mere astroinches. Galvatron's beam not only impacts accurately, but goes clean through Ultra Magnus, knocks over a cellular phone tower, lights a truck full of frozen turkeys on fire, and blows the lower half off of a Junkion before it finally craters into the ground. "Somebody set us up the bomb!" exclaims the half-a-Junkion, waving his arms. "WHAT YOU SAY" demands another Junkion standing nearby. Cyclonus had brought up his foot to slam his foot down onto the back of Magnus's head which means that he is not in a position to react as the Autobot leaps up before firing his rockets toward Galvatron. He turns toward his lord as the rockets strike, clasping his hands together in preparation for knocking Magnus sideways, before he moves out of the way as the cannon blast strikes Magnus. As he's distracted, however, a pair of Junkions dressed like the Walrus and the Carpenter lunge at him with welded on steel tusks bared and large hammer ready. Cyclonus reaches out to grap the hammer before using the momentum to swing the Carpenter into the Walrus and then away into the distance. Murdeer's missiles miss Scrapper... but hit Barnakill, the Junkion falling off Arachnae and tumbling to the ground. Victory it seems! And then... ...Doctor Bong reappears, and in his giant hand stands a group of Junkions, including Banquo, and a smaller, microwave Junkion. "We have the crystal, get out the silver service!" Banquo yells, placing it in the microwave's chest. "Microslave, protect this with your life!" Microslave bleeps in agreement. The Junkion talking to Smokescreen starts to loot some flowerpots lying about, tipping the flowers onto the ground. "Well, Cineplex has been dead recently, end of the line, terminal stop, don't you ever read your bulletins?" he tuts angrily. "Ah. Well, I've been out of the loop." Smokescreen says. "Uh...my TV broke." A lie, but certainly one to work! He pauses, then gances over and up at Dr. Bong & Co. "Crap!" he swears- though in no position to really DO anything about it. Curses! Scrapper positions himself upright again once the missiles clear him and slam into Barnakill. "Almost as if I planned it that way," he says with a chuckle, giving his laser pistol a cowboy-style twirl. The Constructicon turns around to see if this Murdeer also still needs a whupping, but suddenly Doctor Bong reappears. "H-hey, they have the crystal!" He shouts in case not everyone knew. Lee-Zard lands in a low crouch after his agile kick to Discord's armored face. He sees the large number of cops arrive from no where, and starts backing away. "Duck and cover! Fire drill! Activate evacuation proceedure! To the escape pods!" Lee-Zard crie,s and scampers away. "run run run away, fight some more another day!" Leet strokes his chin as the Keystone cops appear. "Waaaait a minute, they can't be real!" he exclaims. "They're not in black and white!" But he decides to start running anyway. Unfortunately due to earlier brutality, one leg is now shorter than the other, and so he just runs in a circle around Discord, screaming loudly and waving his hands in the air The beam strikes with a furious BOOM of impact, the fusion cannon's fury enough to pierce through Magnus' abdomen region. Blue eyes go wide as the beam simply -rips- through him, exploding some distance behind him. The piercing strike leaves him standing still; the cannon didn't strike anywhere vital, despite the gaping hole now decorating his stomach. "Ghh... -gkkt-... kkk..." Struggling to recover himself, Magnus stands his ground. While he attempts to regain his composure from having a gigantic hole blown through him, though, he directs his plasma rifle towards Galvatron, releasing a large BEAM of brilliant red energy at him -- attempting to keep distance while he tries to recover. "Gkk... dammit..." Ultra Magnus misses Galvatron with his Plasma Rifle attack. "Hay guys, what's going on in this Krithella IV, jewel of the seven systems," asks a Junkion, sticking his head out from behind Ultra Magnus. Gamblor walks up to Magnus, patting him on the back, still trying to pack his coins back into him. "Join the club buddy" he mutters Cyclonus looks up toward Dr. Bong as Banquo announces the finding of the jewel before he takes off, sword primed and ready in his right hand, as he flies toward the hand the Junkions are standing on. He comes to hover before them, his blade held out in front of him, as he regards them sternly. "Hand over that to me unless you wish to experience your ends." Galvatron rolls out of the way of the plasma blast, springing up to his feet and jogging over to aim a kick towards Magnus' chin. "Too little, too late, Magnus! You thought to deliver a decisive blow launching your missiles early? You thought wrong! Only MY power is decisive!" Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Boot to the Head. Doctor Bong says, "BOOOOOONG!" Lee-Zard takes a big huff. "OR YOUR MONEY BACK!" Discord gets some breathing room courtesy of the bumbling cops. Though he will have to forget that he even tried the tactic. Then he notices Leet running round him, which unfortunately due to the damage from the electric blast leads to Discords head going all exorcist and following the Junkion around him. "What the.. NYARGH! Stop running you fleshbag loving germ! Don't you know I have a crystal to go get." Thogh his head seems quite content to spin round following Leet. Monstereo says, "OPERATORS ARE STANDING BY!" Lee-Zard says, "PUFF PUFF PASS" Voidcraft (Arachnae) hnnns?!, sensors sweeping down and out, "Of all the rotten luck..." Preparing to transform, "We better made a dive for it, Scrapper or else we won't hear the end of it." grumbled tone. Markdown grumbles as he fires a few more shots up at Arachnae, but he is, at least, courteous enough to try and avoid hitting the Junkions. "Enough! You aren't going to steal any freaking crystal!" Markdown strikes Voidcraft (Arachnae) with laser. "Not... a decisive blow..." Ultra Magnus manages just before that kick strikes him in the chin, causing him to stagger past Gamblor from the force. "Get... kkt... out of here... quickly..." he insists to the Junkion before swiping up a piece of rubble, lifting it high into the air. "Just... distraction. HMPH!" And then just SWINGS the thing at Galvatron like a baseball bat, hoping to knock him away if only for a moment. Scrapper nods in agreement to Arachnae and dives down along with her, though naturally he isn't quite the swift flier that she is. The lime green one is aiming to get closer to this Microslave fellow so they can grab the crystal. "This better not be the old bait-and-switch routi- Arachnae, watch out!" he shouts as he spots Markdown taking potshots at her. Ultra Magnus misses Galvatron with his Rubblebat! attack. Monstereo is dropped by the would be mosh pit of Bots and Cons he leaped upon. "Hello, ground. Let me introduce you to my face." CLANG The Junkion Magnus is talking to leans down and wrenches off a piece of Magnus's shoulder armour with a "yoink!" before scuttling away Galvatron catches the rubblebat before it can impact- Magnus being weakened by the cannon shot, the brave Autobot soldier is not as fast or as strong as he should be. Cackling gleefully, Galvatron raises the oblong chunk of steel-reinforced concrete over his head and brings it down towards poor Magnus... won't anyone help him! Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Savage, Unremitting Bludgeoning. Lee-Zard takes a few moments to start piecing together some of the fallen Junkions, whose pieces are littering the battlefield. He doesn't seem to be doing a very good, and in fact seems to be piecing them together in a very frankenstien-ish manner. He gives one fallen Junkion to heads and three arms. "More bodies for my ever growing army of the undead! Go forth, Zaphod Junklebrox, and destroy!" Lee-zArd cackles, and pierces some more fallen comrades together, cackling evilly. Voidcraft (Arachnae) flips, engines cutting out in order to transform. As the armoring starts to split, a shot from below crashes through the hull into the inside. "Better not be tha-ACK!" Sputter-sputter, an engine blows out, sending shrapnel scattering wildly in a deadly ring of force. Dropping into a wild, bucking spin, the craft fights to finsih the transformation routine, splitting out, unfolding into one of the empires more deadly flowers. Rodimus Prime says, "Ultra Magnus -- Anyone! I just came out of transwarp in the Krithella system -- what's going on?" Smokescreen says, "We're, ah, we're not exactly sure." Monstereo says, "Bingo night! Great place to meet little old ladies!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Kkt -- Decepticons attacking -- hhg -- Junkions on Krithella IV -- Galvatron here gh -- Cyclonus, others too." Discord lowers his voice an octave, "We're fine, you can go home. Run away. Play with Arcee for the night." Lee-Zard says, "Today's letter is DOCTOR BONG, brought to you by JUICE! Drink juice or else!" Rodimus Prime says, "Gah, Blaster -- secure this channel, will you?" Lee-Zard says, "LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU" Banquo looks at Cyclonus as the Decepticon threatens him. "Junkions!" he shouts. "Scrape and rinse, its time to do the washing up! See you back home for bedtime! Doctor Bong, to the convertable!" And Doctor Bong starts to slowly transform into a shuttlecraft, Banquo and Microslave scuttling away inside as it rumbles, about to take off. All around the battlefield, Junkions who looked dead start to pick themselves up, carrying spare limbs, and also pieces that they have looted, making their way back to their garbage collector pods. Leet says, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Blaster has encrypted this channel. Rodimus Prime says, "That's better. Ultra Magnus, I'm making a descent at maximum angle of attack. Should be there in a few astroclicks -- hold tight." Monstereo is swept away off to a pod, faceprint left in the ground. "Gah, they're getting away! " Scrapper shouts, flying after the diabolical Microslave. "Blasted Junkions. We DECEPTICONS are the only ones allowed to constantly retreat!" Unfortunately the Junkion manages to get inside the shuttle, and so all Scrapper can do is blast away at Doctor Bong himself and hope to prevent him from taking off. Even as he does, he spares a quick glance over towards Arachnae. Shoot, she isn't doing so hot against the Autobot so far. Cyclonus narrows his eyes at Banquo as the Junkion leader refuses to take him seriosuly before he switches his sword for his laster pistol before leveling his weapon at what seems to be a vital part of Dr. Bong's mechanisms before firing repeatedly into it. A gold Autobot mini-shuttle descends through Krithella IV's atmosphere -- the spacecraft appearing like the command segment of a large shuttle with some modifications, the most noticeable of which are ... orange and red flames on the nose and wings. Rodimus Prime's hands tighten around the controls as he pushes the control yoke forward -- causing the shuttle's nose to dive to an almost suicidal angle of attack. Ionized atmosphere explodes into a shroud of plasma around the spacecraft, and for a second, it appears to be nothing more than a fireball -- has Rodimus Prime's daredevil nature finally ended him once and for all? NEVER! "YEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAW!!!" Rodimus Prime yells, despite himself, pulling up on the yoke just in time to prevent the shuttle from smashing into the ground, sending it screaming across the battlefield only a handful of meters above the ground. "Ah, Kup, if only you could see me now..." He smirks, twisting one of the targetting controls. "Time to even the odds!" The mini-shuttle's laser ports open fire in a STRAFING RUN around Galvatron and Ultra Magnus! The shots appear to be going wide... Clearly trying to get Galvatron's attention rather than risk hitting his second in command. From both the combined efforts of Galvatron and Cyclonus, and especially the gaping hole in his stomach courtesy of Galvatron's fusion cannon, Ultra Magnus is far too slow, too weakened, to stop the Junkion from -- oddly enough -- stealing one of his shoulder plates. He blinks, turns, attempts to say something -- but it only serves as a distraction for the chunk of concrete to bludgeon Magnus over and over again. And yet, he does not relent, does not give up -- even with how badly off he is. "Just... a few more... astroseconds..." he says, almost to himself, before attempting one last, weakened uppercut, swinging up high for Galvatron's chin, just as Rodimus arrives. "Thank Primus..." A pause. "... where'd my shoulder plate go?" Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Uppercuuuuuuuut!. "Muwahahaha! All those years of Dr. Nick's Medical Nightmare Night School are finally paying off!" Lee-Zard cackles madly, a bolt of lighting ripping accross the sky and sillhouetting the little lizard scientist. Lee-Zard dives into the pile of junk he has welded together from Junkions, blown-off limbs, and whatever lse he could scavenge offo f the battlefield. "Behold, my latest creation..." Comes Lee-Zard's voice, strangely magnified, as the massive, shuddering and groaning pile of junk begins to lift itself off of the ground. Hands and feet stick off of it's body in bizarre places, and zombie Junkion faces cry for brains. The huge mass shifts into a hulking, headless, vaugely humanoid cnostruct. "Presenting the new and improved JUNKZILLA! Brought to you by our fine sponsor, JUICE! Hold the applause, and line up in an orderly fashion for your destruction!" Leet starts to run towards a shuttle pot as it takes off, grabbing on to a ladder, the planet blooming with hundreds of the crafts as they slowly retreat, leaving time for any stragglers to get aboard. "Worst. Vacation. Ever!" he exclaims! Slowly but surely, the shuttle that Doctor Bong has turned into, raises a massive hand with one finger raised at Cyclonus, the finger firing off some sort of devilish ray beam at the Decepticon! Markdown nods to himself as Arachnae goes down, but notices the Junkion shuttle out of the corner of his optic. "What? Hey, hold on a minute!" he shouts, and throws himself onto Doctor Bong's windshield, banging on it angrily. "HEY! You in there! We can't let you take that crystal! It belongs to this world and its people, not you!" BAM BAM BAM! "Hey, are you listening?" Galvatron ducks lest the top of his crown be taken off by that crazy daredevil, the new young upstart Prime! "Who dares?" he demands, tossing down the chunk of scenery he had been taking Magnus apart with. He raises his cannon and blasts one of the shuttle's engines through the nacelles, sending it into a smoking spiral with a satisfied sneer. "Now, to finish putting an end to... ungh!" As Galvatron turns his attention back to Ultra Magnus, the old soldier cracks him in the jaw and causes him to stumble backwards! Arachnae, having finished transforming and trailing smoke, whips around in search of the annoyance that cost her an engine. OPtics glow with a sanguine hue before, "Ahah!" she espies Markdown acting like a bug on a windshield. "Not nearly flat enough." comments the hunter-medic as she brings up a gauntlet and pulses a beam of electricity towards the Autobot. "Quick fried, extra crispy coming right up." Arachnae strikes Markdown with Bot-Zapper. "Even still, Magnus?!" demands Galvatron, retracting his left hand and reeling his morningstar out of it. "In your weakened state? More fool you!" He begins spinning it, the spiked head crackling and humming as it whirls through the air, almost brushing the ground as Galvatron stalks back towards Magnus, pausing only to spit out oil from where Magnus struck him in the mouth. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Morningstar. At the window of the shuttle, the watching Junkions make rude gestures at Markdown as he's zapped off. Aaw :( Watching Leet head off, Discord finally regains control of his head. "Great." He turns to the two Galactic Cops, waving his nightstick at them, "You will assist me in giving chase, they have a crystal which is the illegal property of Galvatron and thus must be retrieved for the Emporer." One of the cops says, "Hell no we..." But is cut off by Discord stepping on him. The other considers for a moment, then goes, "Uh... sure I'm in. Still got those donuts?" Discord transforms and lets the cop in before zipping off for the police shuttle to give chase to the Junkions. Cyclonus doesn't bother to show any display of anger at the display that Doctor Bong gives him to him as he recieves a smattering of laser beams across his chest before he transforms into his jet mode and flies forward to blaze away at the Junkion shuttle with a more powerful charge to his lasers. Rodimus Prime grits his jaw modules together as Galvatron's cannon blast lances through one of his shuttle's engines and dozens of red lights start blinking on the control console and warning klaxxons -- along with thick, black smoke -- fill the cockpit. "I get it, I get it! We're going down!" He pulls down the pilot seat's safety harness and slams his fist on the large, cherry-red EJECT button. Explosive bolts detonate around the shuttle's canopy and it BLOWS off, twirling away from the doomed spacecraft. Rodimus leans his head back and grimaces as a rocket booster under his seat launches it into the air -- up and away from the spiraling-out-of-control minishuttle! "That was probably my /favorite/ shuttle, too," he mutters, his targetting visor dropping down and zooming in on Galvatron. Raising one hand, his chrome wrist barrels reflect a glint of sunlight before opening up in a hail of yellow-white ionic blasts, each barrel firing seperately in a three-way staccato of carefully-aimed bursts. Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Blutch Blast. Explosions blossom along the side of Doctor Bong, but the Junkion shuttlecraft finally makes escape orbit (oh, if only more Cons helped!) and blasts into the sky. More pods follow it, as some sort of messy exodus, leaving behind shattered buildings stripped to their foundations Galvatron raises his morningstar over his head to finish off Magnus when Rodimus shoots him in the left shoulder and sends him staggering into a water tower! That was his favorite shoulder, too. "Agh! I should have known it would be YOU in that shuttle, Prime!" curses Galvatron, whirling to face Prime. "You Autobots bedevil me at every step!" "Even -- kkt -- still, Galvatron. I'd never give up, not to... not to a madman like you--HRG!" With a CRUNCH, Galvatron's morningstar crushes into Ultra Magnus' chest and face, the force enough to send Magnus' weakened form into the air where it crashes, painfully, into the ground several feet away with a skid. As Magnus recovers himself, he looks up just in time to see Rodimus launching from the mini-shuttle. Slowly, the Autobot second-in-command's lips pull into a smirk. "But I think... I've held you off long enough." Magnus makes no move -- too damaged, he just takes this time to try to recover himself. *no attack* Buried deep within the monstrous JUNKZILLA is Lee-Zard, becoming saturated with the mysterious chemical 'Juice' that pervades the multitude of bodies composing the construct. "BRAINS! BRAAAAAINS!" Booms the voice of the Junkzilla, echoed by the multitude of faces of the bodies inside the monster. The constantly-shifting form stomps towards the few Autobots and Decepticons trying to stop the junkions from escaping with the energy crystal. The recently dubbed 'Junkzilla' grabs a overturned vehicle with two roughly arm-shaped blobs of it's mass, and with a short running start, hurls the chunk of metal and glass at Cyclonus to deter him from persueing the escaping Junkinos into orbit. "STEP INTO A SLIM JIM! OOOOH YEAH! STEP RIGHT UP AND TEST YOUR STRENTH, ONLY A NICKEL A PEEK SEE THE BUNNY-EARED BEARDED LADY!" Scrapper's attempts to bring down Doctor Bong are sadly all for naught, and the Constructicon can only watch in dismay as the Junkion escapes for greener pastures. "Galvatron's going to pissed about this," he mutters. Rodimus Prime's ejection seat's rocket booster fires one last breaking blast as it settles onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust as it does so. Rodimus Prime literally tears off his restraint harness, launching from the metallic booster seat and leaping out of the cloud of smoke, running at Galvatron at full tilt. "Don't worry, Ultra Magnus -- I'll take it from here!" He shouts at his second-in-command, leaping with both arms outstretched for Galvatron -- trying to tackle his nemesis, one hand grasping for the Deceptcon leader's face and trying to pie-face him into the ground. "That's what the bullet-point on my resume says, Galvatron!" Markdown yelps as he spasms uncontrollably from the electrical blast, and slides off the windshield, eventually falling off and landing with a loud CLONK. "Oof... Ok, who did..." Standing up, he scowls at the most obvious culprit--the female Decepticon who rather resembles the odd craft he just shot at a while ago. "You. Damn you, I can't let those Junkions escape!" And then of course, Doctor Bong just blasts off without a care in the universe. "Arrrrgh... you Decepticons really get on my nerves some times! Here's a few concussions for your troubles, "Lady!" Yeeaaaahhh!" He charges towards the Decepticon, shoulder first, optics lit up in a mix of annoyance and anger. Markdown misses Arachnae with his Shoulder Check attack. Cyclonus suddenly finds his attempt to pursue the shuttle foiled by JunkZilla which chucks a rather large of building material at him which sends him spinning end over end before crashing into a nearby tree and splitting into down the middle. He crashes to the ground before slowly transforming and getting to his feet somewhat unsteadily. Galvatron clenches his teeth in frustrated rage as the Junkion ship soars away, disappearing into the sky. "Accursed Junkions, malformed lunatics! You will be sorry for your interference, Autobots!" Of course, it was Galvatron who distracted himself beating up Ultra Magnus instead of shooting down the Junkion shuttle, but he tends not to think of that sort of thing in the heat of battle. Rodimus crashes into him, the two leaders grappling hand to hand. "You think you've ruined my plans, Prime, but I will have that crystal yet! Scourge will scour the cosmos for it until it is mine... or until it is destroyed!" He strains to try to break free from Rodimus by throwing him off. Doctor Bong says, "BONNNNNNG!" Galvatron points his cannon straight down and fires, launching into the air on a pillar of energy and a cloud of dust and steam. "There is nothing for us here now! Decepticons... RETREAT!" Kup says, "You know." Rodimus Prime rolls over onto the ground, locked in a death embrace with his purple counterpart. "Crystal, Galvatron?" He probes, face locked in a grimace appropriate to the titanic struggle between the forces of good and evil. "You-- couldn't handle it's power!" He says, pulling back one fist and trying to strike it across Galvatron's mug just as he fires off his retreat-flare cannon blast into the air. Kup says, "This reminds me of the time I met the Krataxian Bell Weavels on Chort." Arachnae smirks as she zaps the annoyance off of the shuttle. Then her gaze tracks upwards, "Uhoh...." Blink, "Great, he's going to be peeved that it got away." Shaking her head, half fanning her wings outwards, "Wel, what is this?" The oncoming Markdown is watched and sidestepped, a wing fanning ut and back like a matadors cape. "Buh-bai Autobrat. Better luck next time, neh?" She crouches and leaps upwards, since ther was the ever so dulcet tones of retreat screamed across the battlefield. Scrapper begins flying towards Arachnae, firing quick unaimed bursts towards Markdown just to keep him off the Decepticon's back. "You heard the boss. Time for us to get out of here." Scrapper, unlike many of the others here, doesn't exactly have the capability of flying to freedom on his own. Galvatron clutches his face as he rockets up into the sky, squinting down at Rodimus with the hatred he keeps safe in his heart, reserved only for Primes. "There is no power I cannot bend to my will, Prime! You'll see!" Kup says, "Noisy little things, but a good shot of foam to the thorax bell and they'd shut right up." Arachnae's form flattens, folds and twists until a Void-craft, that unholy amalgam, is formed. "RYARG! HULK SMASH!" Booms Junkzilla, who flails his two arm-like projections in the air in impotent rage, while many of the individual Junkions make similar poses. Being exposed to so much of the Juice is definatly having a negative impact on Lee-Zard, and the Junkzilla tries to wrap pieces of steel into the shape of giant pretzels. "WHOANTS A PRETZEL?" Rodimus Prime whispers, "Does anyone have any idea -what- crystal he's talking about?" Quickswitch says, "No idea, sir." Mirage says, "I'll get right on it Prime." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "It's a crystal located... in the core of this... planet. Apparently it's... gkk... a main source of power here. The Junkions were looking -- guh -- for it, I... think." Markdown smashes right into the front side of his shop in an explosion of glass and concrete. "Arrgh!" Markdown shouts from within. After a few moments of crunching noises, Markdown eventually pokes his head back out, but tucks it right back in after Scrapper takes a few potshots at him. "Dammit! You Decepticons--you only helped the Junkions get away! I was THIS close..." "Shut up, Autobot scum! If you hadn't been here we'd have killed them all and we'd have possession of it!" Scrapper shouts, trying to flag down Arachnae so he can hitch a ride with her. As Scrapper flies out of range, he's forced to stop shooting at Markdown. Rodimus Prime scowls as Galvatron lifts off, up-up and away. "If there's one thing Galvatron's good at," he comments to Ultra Magnus, firing a few potshots at the retreating purple silhouette, "It's running away!" Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Nominal Parting Shot. Galvatron really is good at it. He has had a long time to practice. Voidcraft (Arachnae) finishes her transformation, seems to be running off to leave her erstwhile lime green companion until.. she banks slowly around, engines aglow. Galvatron intercepts Cyclonus and re-boards him to leave the planet in style, since Cyclonus is the pimpest ride present. "Hmph... that's for sure," Ultra Magnus groans out as he drags himself back up onto his feet weakly, looking first to his missing shoulder armor and then to the hole in his stomach. "I think I could... go for some repairs. You... showed up just in time, Rodimus." Cyclonus takes off, sorching the grass with the fire from his engines, as he takes off and heads upward through the atmosphere. "That's better," Scrapper hmphs as he hops inside the banking Arachnae. After quickly boarding, he hunkers down and waits for her to work her magical spaceflight mojo. Markdown leans his arm around a corner, firing light shots blindly at Scrapper and Arachnae. "Letting YOU steal it would be even WORSE!" Voidcraft (Arachnae) chuckles, "Now now, I wouldn't leave you behind." And off she goes, hightailing it after Cyclonus, "Not with Galvatron watching." Another chuckle. The monstrous, Frankenstien-Junkion-thing heaves itself off of the ground, individual Junkion arms snatching up broekn pieces and reattaching them to the bulky construct in typical Junkion fashion. It flings itself at the last remaining garbage pod ship, it's various parts melding with the ship's hull, reminiscent of Tetsuo during the climax of Akira. The pod's engines begins to flare to lie, slowly but surely lifitng it and the attached Junkzilla off of the ground. "TIME TO BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND! ACCESSING WIZARD OF OZ.MPEG! I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTIES, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!" Scrapper offers Markdown a parting wave as he and Arachnae blast off away from the firing Autobot. Still, it's a small victory, as the Decepticons ultimately failed to get their universal dominating super crystal.